


Shardless Devotion

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [52]
Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Brainwashing, Devotion, F/F, Love Brainwashing, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: One of Miriam's shards transforms into a chain, one that can bind demons to her through love...
Relationships: Bloodless/Miriam (Bloodstained)
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 14





	Shardless Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 43.

“The demons never let up their assault, do they…”

The voice of one Miriam echoed through the halls of the castle that connected the living world to Hell itself. A castle that her friend Gebel, after everything the Alchemists had done to him, summoned in a fit of rage against the ones that had harmed the two of them. Being turned into a conduit that summoned demons to the realm of the living would certainly invoke such powerful emotion within somebody.

However, this was also a sign of his growing madness. The process of being used as a proverbial gate to call upon demons was taking a toll upon his mind, and that had led to this desperate maneuver. The last she saw him was on her way to this accursed castle, when he conversed with one of those very same demons. She had to do something to stop him, but…

No matter how many tricks she pulled out, no matter how many shards that she gathered to use the power of those same demons against them, they just kept on coming. Death was but a flesh wound to them, as they kept on striking back. At least, that’s what she thought.

As she fought back against the demons, one of her shards started violently reacting to their presence. It flew out of her body, staggering her as it impaled straight through the demon. Once she regained her sense of self, a weapon was laying on the floor, a chain seemingly made of that very same shard. If she had paid attention while it was flying out of her, she would’ve potentially recognized just what the effects of the chain would have, but…

“A weapon’s a weapon, regardless of its origins.” The black-haired Shardbearer said to herself as she picked it up, swinging it around as she caught the other end of it. It was crude, but she could fashion it into some sort of whip in the near future. Once she’d get Johannes to give it a good look, anyhow.

Equipped with her brand new ‘whip’, Miriam continued on. It wasn’t long until she’d stumble upon her very next obstacle, in the form of a foreboding scene. A scene that was exactly what she expected from such a terrible castle like this one, one that reminded her of a room earlier in the castle.

A bath that filled the back end of the room she just entered, with every inch of its volume filled to the brim with blood. Thick, viscous blood. Whether it was blood from the humans that had been slaughtered in the village nearby or fellow demons, it wasn’t exactly a comforting sight.

Miriam steeled herself, flexing the makeshift whip as she stepped closer to the pool. There was nothing else of note in here, so something had to be hiding. And considering the size of that very same pool, it was the only logical place somebody could hide.

She slowly tipped her head over the edge, peering into the crimson surface as it tinted her reflection. A reflection that blinked as she looked down at it. A reflection that smiled with a wicked tinge, one that slowly emerged from the pool that kept her hidden…

It was no reflection. Or at least, not a normal one. It was a demon that looked almost identical to the Shardbearer. Perhaps an attempt by Gebel to replicate the girl that he held such a fondness towards? It was hard to tell, especially as the blood dripped off the demon’s body. All while she peered towards her ‘original’ with an utterly thirsty expression…

“Your blood… Give it to me…” The demon gasped as she emerged from the pool fully, taking a single step onto the delicately sculpted floor below. Like she was just freed from everything that weighed her down, given the way she adjusted her posture seconds later…

Little by little, all of that very same weight, the blood that kept her captive, swirled into the air around her. Blood that thickened into fabric, into lace and into cloth, as it weaved its way onto her body. Until a parasol appeared in her hand, bringing a very familiar look to the demonic girl. Miriam had seen her before, though only in passing.

Bloodless was her name. A femme fatale in the most obvious sense. She craves the blood of the innocent to use as not just her nutrients, but her attire. Those that dare examine the blood that keep her fed will be reflected within, as the demon takes their shape for just a moment. The fright or shock they’d feel upon being faced with a mockery of their own making would leave them fully vulnerable, allowing her to drain them down to their bones…

The Shardbringer was not going to fall victim to that same fate, as she readied her makeshift whip once more. She would watch carefully, and only attack when she knew she wouldn’t be hit back. Any opening would allow that fiend to dig into her, leave a wound and suck out everything until she’d be weak enough to finish off.

Her opponent, covered in a gothic dress that still dripped with the very same blood that gave it form, hid her sly smile behind her gloved hand as she stepped closer. She showed no antagonistic behavior, merely interested in seeing how the girl would react… If she dared raise a hand in self defense, then she would…

Miriam didn’t hesitate. The second that she saw the demon’s eyes look ever slightly out of focus, she whipped forward, letting the shard shred their way through that flimsy excuse for a dress. All while keeping her distance, making sure that she couldn’t get counter attacked.

Bloodless likewise didn’t bother dodging. She could take an attack from the girl. She would rip her apart bit by bit until the blood would drip from every single wound she’d inflict, and then her blood would join the pool that she commanded. She’d.. she…

Her eyes flashed as she finally registered the wounds that had just been inflicted upon her, ones that didn’t leave a proper mark or anything. It was a strike that was more spiritual in nature, one that made a heat grow between her loins. What was this feeling? Was this… No, there was no way that she’d feel... 

The demon held her umbrella outward, pointing it towards the Shardbearer, as a stream of blood fired straight from it. A stream that was shaky and imprecise, thanks to the heat rushing through her body. And thanks to the distance already established between them, it was difficult to aim towards her properly.

Miriam kept up the assault, jumping far above the demoness before whipping her as she flew past her, inflicting yet another wound upon her. A wound that only manifested in her mind, and a wound that served to destabilize her wicked way of thinking.

This was one of the first times that Bloodless had ever felt this humane feeling within her. Was this what the succubi of her realm were talking about, the love that bloomed between two souls? Was that why her heart, the bloodless muscle that it was, pumped as hard as it could when she looked towards her enemy?

It wasn’t just the heartbeat that made her feel dizzy. It was the girl’s graceful form, her supple curvature, her finely-sculpted face and her beautiful eyes… It was too much for somebody like her, to the point where she dropped her ‘weapon’, deeming it more appropriate to approach her with no ill intent in her body. This time, quite sincerely so.

However, this was not something that Miriam took lightly. She still didn’t trust the demon, as she threw out strike after strike, each of them landing decisively upon the bloody girl’s cheeks and her chest and even between her thighs. Each of them pumping her full of that strange energy. An energy that bound her to the wielder of the whip… to the one that deserved to wield her shard, like she wielded those weaponized ones…

Bloodless’ cries grew less and less pained over time, turning into proper moans as she fell upon her knees. The more she got whipped, the more her body started to blossom in its own right, her dress growing tighter despite its true form as liquid. And the more she got whipped, the more her heart, no, her very soul, felt itself being pulled towards the dominant girl…

The Shardbringer felt a tingle run down her spine as she walked closer, seeing the demon practically worship her very existence with the way that she bowed down. The sight was confusing, and yet it started waking something within that neglected heart of hers.

“What are you doing..?” She asked, lowering the whip for a mere moment alongside her guard. If the demon still wanted her dead, she would now have the chance. And yet, she didn’t see anything of the sort from her. She just kept on bowing down, her body dripping all around…

Bloodless giggled a little, all of that love going straight to her head as she slowly looked up at her mistress. Her eyes had turned into hearts, and her loins had grown slick with desire. “I… I need you…” She gasped as she slowly rose further, her dress dissolving into specks as all the blood gathered on the floor below.

Miriam flinched as the demonic reflection of herself crept closer, wrapping her arms around her body and pushing her chest up against hers. All while breathing down her neck, rubbing up against her and generally showing nothing but devoted affection. She… She was speaking the truth. That desire for blood had been changed into a desire for her. And it befuddled her, but more importantly…

It made her blush. “W-What makes you…” She muttered, the chain instinctively wrapping around her arms as part of the magical properties it had. She could focus entirely on looking into the eyes of that overly affectionate demon, the very same that kept on mumbling her new title. ‘Mistress’...

“Mistress..! Please..!” Bloodless cried out as she let go, shivering all across her body as the blood rushed onto her once more. But this time, she absorbed it. She needed to prove that she was wholly devoted, that she couldn’t be considered a threat! Her mistress was a gentle soul, one that would never consent to harm. So she needed to show that she had other skills, ones that would benefit such a soul…

The demon put her hands behind her head as she thrust her body outward, the blood rushing into her body causing her breasts to explode outward with a powerful bounce. Her buttocks followed suit, expanding to give her a waist and hipline that could put any proper whore to shame. All while the tiniest slivers of blood wrapped their way around her body, taking the form of a string bikini that did little to hide anything that could be considered erotic.

Her submission towards her mistress, her ultimate show of obedience, was the shard-themed lettering that appeared right above her almost-exposed privates. A glitzy and glammy way of writing Miriam’s name, permanently etched onto her body. Now anybody would know that she belonged to the Shardbearer… almost as if she had been properly absorbed into her. 

Miriam looked closely at the erotic demon standing before her, as she carefully caressed her cheek with a sly smile growing on her lips. A smile that only grew as Bloodless responded to her affectionate gesture by moaning and rubbing her cheek into that dominant palm. A smile that went along so well with the glint of power in her eye…

If she could tame a demon like this, then… Perhaps there were a few more she could turn to her side. That would stop their assault for certain, and she’d gain quite a few allies in the process. Even if she didn’t realize that it would make her fall in the process.

But before she’d add to her growing harem of girls… She’d have to take good care of Bloodless, and show what her devotion had earned her...


End file.
